Toothbrush
by This Modern Glitch
Summary: It had happened without him noticing. One morning it was just there... Washing his face in the bathroom sink Junior saw it's reflection in the mirror. A toothbrush, her toothbrush.


A/N: I was listening to the band DNCE's new album and I know this isn't what the song talks about but I was inspired in a way. Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any characters associated with.  
Summary: It had happened without him noticing. One morning it was just there... Washing his face in the bathroom sink Junior saw it's reflection in the mirror. A toothbrush, _her_ toothbrush.  
Started: April 11th, Finished: June 6th

* * *

 _Toothbrush_ by ThisModernGlitch

* * *

It had happened without him noticing. One morning it was just there... Washing his face in the bathroom sink, Junior saw it's reflection in the mirror. A toothbrush, _her_ toothbrush. Standing up, Junior looked around the room in surprise.

A hairbrush with golden hairs, another bottle of shampoo in the shower, a pink razor on the lip of the tub, perfume on the counter… When had it all gotten here? It hadn't happened all at once, Junior knew he would've noticed that. Still, it was here now and he couldn't remember seeing any of it there before just this moment.

Opening the bathroom door, Junior wandered into the bedroom in bewilderment. On the dresser her bandanas sat stacked, in the hamper used bras peaked out, and on the bedside table lotions lay knocked over next to a new alarm clock.

Junior felt like he was suffocating, as though an unknown force was enveloping his lungs and flushing them with a toxic. His lungs took deeper breaths, trying to capture enough air but he only began breathing sharper and faster the more he tried to overcome it.

"Hei?"

From the bed a sleepy, ruffled blonde emerged looking around the room drowsily before her eyes popped open in surprise. Swinging her legs off the bed Yang's face grew deeply concerned and she went to him, placing her palm on his shoulder.

"Hei, are you okay?"

Junior didn't respond and so she gently brought him to the bed and set him safely down. Biting her lip, Yang left only to return with a small glass of water which she set down on the bedside table. Holding his shoulders she spoke softly and calmingly to him, forcing him to look into her eyes as she soothed him with her words.

Eventually (he wasn't sure how long for it seemed an eternity) Junior finally found himself able to breath normally again. He gave blondie a weak smile and reached for the glass she'd brought.

"Thanks, Blondie. That really sucked."

Yang hummed, "Okay now?"

Junior nodded and placed a hand around her waist, pulling her to him and molding her into his lap so he could cuddle into her chest. "I've… never done this before."

Yang hummed again, her chest vibrating, this time questioningly.

"You, this. I've never had a chick this long… I've just, never felt this strongly for anyone before." Junior murmured into her nightshirt. As if he was too afraid to say it out in the open where he was certain it would be heard. He was a boss of gangsters and thugs, the part time bouncer to his own club but he'd never managed to keep or even catch a girl like her before. Yang was… everything.

Yang was a vibrant, colorful character that blasted her was through things regardless of what others thought. She was refreshing, unaffiliated with the life he lived, and completely honest about herself and her feelings. It wasn't hard for him to fall for her, and even less so for him to allow her into his life. Mostly because she walked into it, no questions asked. And don't get him wrong, Junior was elated, but he also realized something tremendous- what if she left him?

Seeing her things around the apartment made Junior realize how out of his depth he really was. Never had any girl managed to spend more than a night at his place, certainly not long enough to leave personal items strewn about. Yang Xaio Long was becoming a part of Junior's life in a very big way. Without her… The thought alone started to constrict his breathing again.

"Hey… Hey you," Yang spoke softly but firmly, drawing Junior's attention back to her, "Is this about the stuff in the bathroom. I can take it out if you'd like?"

Junior seized and gripped her tighter, internally mocking his childish reactions but unable to help himself, "No, don't."

Daring to meet her violet irises, Junior felt his heart tug him in a unexpected way. Unlike before, the tightness felt almost welcoming, as if it was confirming something he didn't even realize he felt before now.

Hei Xiong, for the first time in his adult life, had fallen for someone.

Observing him with an earnest expression, Yang smoothed his ungelled hair and kissed his brow sweetly. She wasn't a morning person by any means but Hei's reaction this morning was enough to jostle her completely awake.

"Alright, it's not going anywhere; and neither am I. I like you too much to leave, Hei Xiong." She used his name as a term of endearment, the only one who'd stepped foot in his club allowed to do so.

This seemed to comfort her teddy bear, and she was relieved. It was unlike him to react as such (as open as he was with her) and for a moment there Yang had been afraid. Not for herself obviously, but for Hei. This revelation of his must truly have snuck up on him to have shaken him so.

Wriggling in her seat a bit, Yang looked down at Hei and gave him one of her blinding smiles, "How do you feel about us making some breakfast? I'll even wear your apron while I work. It'll look great."

The offer didn't fail to bring a wobbly smile to his cheeks and it seemed he was on the mend from his earlier scare. Bunching his muscles together, Junior pulled Yang closer to his chest and rose from the bed in one sweeping motion.

Carrying her to the kitchen, Hei observed more of Yang's things around the apartment. Her boots by the heater to dry (she'd recently been hunting swamp Grimm), her packages she ordered on the counter top, her favorite fruit in the island basket. Yang was here. She lived _here_ , with him; and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

\- End -

* * *

Reviews Appreciated


End file.
